


snow covered our trail

by aneLina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Japan, OOC, Philosophy, Poet - Freeform, humdrum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneLina/pseuds/aneLina
Summary: "-I don't have the money for that luxury anymore.""-Me, too."
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira
Kudos: 3





	snow covered our trail

**Author's Note:**

> Kunimi ship week  
> day 3: lost in Tokyo/poet au

_«I'm so sorry, I forgot you_

_Let me catch you up to speed_

_I've been tested like the end of_

_A weathered flag that's by the sea»_

-Don't you get tired of staying at home all the time?- I sometimes feel like you're somewhere outside of reality.

Kunimi opens her eyes and looks around in surprise. The same half-empty, gray room, all the same books and notebooks near the table, and scattered Notepad sheets. On the threshold of his room-a tall dark-eyed brunette looks at him with open indignation. As Akira thought, but in fact, his sister is very worried about him.

-Rings of multibillion-dollar dust and ice swirl around Saturn.

-So what?

-All these rings and grains of sand depend on the planet's gravity, but there are also those who can fly freely in space.

-Until a magnetic field hits them and pulls them in. Why all this talk?

-Am I one grain of sand in the ring or not?

The girl sits on the edge of the bed, wipes the bangs that have fallen over his eyes from his face. He is silent for a long time, choosing the right words, afraid to say something wrong. She didn't have to think about it. Follow the rules-that's what they taught her all twenty years of life. Akira has always been different from others - she noticed this as a child, starting from elementary school. Forever alone, unfriended, and forever free. And now she feels the difference between them: freedom-loving he and the right she.

-We're all tied up. We have laws that do not allow you to go beyond the limits. There would be no rules…

-Everyone would do what they wanted, wouldn't they?

-Exactly. But this is not always a good thing.

-Know.

He closes his eyes, turning his face to the wall.

-I'm bored with this world just because I'm lazy…

The girl smiles, ruffles his hair, and leaves the room. Kunimi feels an unpleasant cold when she leaves, as if he was put out on the street in his clothes, even though the room was warm. Eternal rules, laws that limit life, what would Akira do if they didn't exist? It rises sharply. What would he do? The guy is trying to pull out at least one logical option. Kunimi never had to face restrictions. He tries to think of something for a few minutes, but finally decides to give it up and lies back down, pulling the blanket up to his head. In his half-sleep, he hears his sister's voice talking to someone. The last thing before falling asleep was the realization that all the laws were in his head.

***

\- Akira, get up!

Her voice is like a bolt from the blue. Kunimi turns on the bed, almost falling off the edge, and leaves the room without opening her eyes. The girl rushes through the rooms, taking things.

\- Get ready, let's go to Tochigi.

-Where to?" Why?

\- mymother's cousin had a son. Our name is.

-Well, why? I have exams coming up…

-In four months,- she interrupts.

-That's it! Four months! That's awfully small!

-There was nothing to do with your writing. How long have you been in bed because of a bad verse? Two weeks?

-This is completely different…

-Come on, come on,- she pushes him into the room, - you go first, I'll come after you when I'm done and I'll be there." You will have a rest, you will gain strength, you will communicate with relatives, maybe you will find a Muse, you have a continental stupor.

Kunimi slowly, still sleepy, enters the room and falls on the bed.

"I'm still so lazy... lazy – day - shadow..." he picks up a pen from the floor, grabs a Notepad under his pillow, and writes, " and I have a lot of ideas… I'm like a shadow…

-Akira, stop lying around! - coming from the next room.

-Yes, Yes, I'm almost ready...- he answers, not even moving, continuing to write down the rhymes.

It takes kunimi half an hour to get up from her seat, pick up her bag, and start throwing things in. In the remaining half hour, he gets ready, goes to the station to the farewell kisses of his sister, buys a ticket at the only working ticket office with an old, semi-deaf old woman. Sitting in the transport, he takes out the headphones with the phone, and as if accidentally touches up his notebook with poems. He flips through the first pages, written in his third year of high school, and opens the last, reading the lines to himself:

"I want to live a different life,  
Where I am my ideal,  
Where are all my dreams  
Become a reality.  
And I would like to be a little selfish,  
So that my problems can be solved by themselves.  
It is an empty head,  
With millions of thoughts,  
Can I be myself?»

Akira flips through a couple more pages and puts the notebook back in her bag. In the headphones on repeat sounds Rhinestone eyes, words that have already been memorized. He closes his eyes wearily, sets the sound to a little more than the minimum, and just starts looking out the window. Like a little house turned into an empty meadow, they, in turn, in a small forest with pools. How the yellow fields of wheat change to green rice fields, and little men flash by for a few seconds. How white clouds float, changing places with dark, stormy ones. The radio broadcast continued rain, and Akira hopes to arrive before it starts. Gradually, his eyes begin to close, and leaning his shoulder against the glass, Kunimi falls asleep.

Akira doesn't dream about anything like this and the previous month. The driver wakes him up.

-Hey, guy, ultimate, on the way out!

Kunimi sleepy goes outside. The doors immediately close behind him, and the bus leaves. It took Akira five minutes to realize that this wasn't Tochigi and his small, shabby station with six buses. In front of him is a real Tokyo station, which Kunimi had only seen in pictures on the Internet before. And now, to reach out a hand! Kunimi doesn't believe his eyes, takes out his phone, but it is treacherously discharged. The guy rummages in the bag, finds the change left for small expenses and goes to the train station.

"- The main thing is to find where to charge the phone " - thinks Akira, passing through the turnstile.

Of course, he won't have enough money for a new ticket, so he should at least call his parents. He stands next to a vending machine with portable batteries, and gets scared almost to the point of cardiac arrest when someone calls his name behind his back. Through incredible force, coming out of a stupor, Kunimi turns around and sees Kageyama in front of him.

-Hi, what are you doing here?

-And you?- Kunimi lets out a sigh of relief. Just Kageyama. Wait, who? He looks at it intently, as if it's not him. Tobio looks too relaxed and calm.

-I'm coming back from camp, but I got a little lost...- he rubs his neck awkwardly, looking at Akira from head to toe with interest. Kunimi becomes uncomfortable.

-Is this the national one?

-Yes, for the third year in a row they are invited.

-Clearly.

Kageyama sits down next to him and looks at the phone in his hands.

-And how did you end up here?

-You came to visit your relatives, - Akira lies. Not to admit it, especially to Tobio.

-Do you have relatives in Tokyo?

-What do you mean "and in Tokyo"?

Kunimi nervously looks at him sideways, checks the charge and looks at the tableau schedule. In 10 minutes, the flight from Tokyo to Miyagi and Kageyama will probably leave. And the glory of God.

-You often went away on vacation. Tochigi like?

-I'm surprised you remember.

They fall silent. Tobio is looking at something on his phone, and Kunimi is sorting through the items in his backpack.

"Where are you going now?"

-Maybe I'll take a walk, then I don't know.

"Then I'll go with you."

Akira looks at the guy in surprise.

Why?

Kageyama also says in surprise:

-I told you, I got lost. I have to go to the station, but I forgot which one to take to Miyagi. I told my parents I'd be with you.

Kunimi realizes the absurdity of the situation: they are both lost in Tokyo, and neither knows how to get home.

Akira's phone is fully charged, and he disconnects it from the network and wearily gets up from his seat.

-Come on.

"Who pulled my tongue..."

-Where are we going? And since we're in Tokyo, you don't mind slot machines?

"You want to go to Akihabara?" Do you want to lose all your money?

-Come on, we won't be long!

"As you wish,but you will sleep in the capsules in the fetal position. I will definitely refuse such a pleasure.

Kageyama looks at him in confusion. Kunimi throws up his hands wearily, turns around, and slowly starts walking away from Tobio.

-Get lost somewhere~,- the brown-haired man croons irritably to himself as he strides along the sidewalk, while Kageyama quickly follows him, " why are you so attached to me~

-Where are you going? - Tobio has to run after Akira's quick steps. He turns the corner onto another street, and a grocery store looms up in front of them. It was as if he knew it was there.

-First you need to buy food for the evening, then spend on the rest.

***

It seems that time is playing a cruel joke - an hour passes like a fast subway, unnoticed, and now Kageyama and Kunimi are already standing in front of the huge yodobashi-Akiba center with dozens of different shops. They look for the most noticeable signs.

-Only with a free entrance, I don't want to overpay, and do nothing there.

You don't have to look for long - these clubs with games at every turn. They enter the most" presentable " as Kunimi put it, and immediately find themselves in a plastic world with hundreds of different bright, neon-cutting machine guns. Deafeningly loud music is playing from all sides. They pass on, where the robot light shows were taking place, and just one of them passes by, and another-a controlled robot with a certain girl, a foreigner, most likely, as Akira notices, at the controls. The variety makes you dizzy, everything is here: arcade games, simulators, racing-as they say "a car and a small cart". Kageyama wants to play all the games that exist there. Kunimi wants to get out of there as soon as possible. He never liked such places, which were too pretentious, dazzling, and crowded. After five games, Kunimi becomes ill.

-I'm going to be sick of all this ... it's stifling in here.

He doesn't listen to Kageyama's answer and runs to the exit. Kunimi finally finds herself outside, leaning on her knees with her hands and breathing in the cold air.

Kageyama follows him out and asks, touching his shoulder.

-It's better now… 

-Since we have not spent money, can we take the subway?

Kunimi, still warm, lights up more. Kageyama, what, a fool?

"Do I need to remind you why you're here now and not at home?" We'll just get lost with this subway! 

Kageyama is silent for a couple of minutes, giving him time to calm down, looks at the angry brown-haired man, and quietly says:

-I heard there is an Observatory in Minato…

"Are you kidding?"

Tobio looks at him guiltily, and Akira gets a little annoyed. With nothing to lose. They've already gone too far. 

\- Okay, put the route in the maps.

As Tobio had requested, they went down to the subway. Kunimi whistles when he sees the number of stations and branches.

"What station are we

going to?"

\- OK-e-e-y…

They spend a couple of minutes looking for the right branch, pay at the checkout, and go to the tracks. They ride in silence in the car, Kunimi is already calm, but not in the mood to talk. The guys get there pretty quickly, although it would take more than an hour to walk. 

-As we all know, the universe, like the planets, appeared as a result of the big Bang…

Akira knows all this, moves away from the tour group and Kageyama. The only thing that Kunimi doesn't know is why he decided to trust Kageyama, didn't leave him at the beginning, why he went with Him. If he had gone with his sister, this would not have happened, he would have been visiting long ago, pushing through someone else's sofa, and now the brown-haired man does not even fully understand where he is. My sister always said that you need to remain calm and clear-headed in any situation. Akira can't put up with something foreign for long. It will endure and endure until one moment it explodes. Kunimi sighs loudly, irritated and tired, standing near the projections of gas giants, watching their slow movement around the axis, as small asteroids fall on the planets. There, Kageyama catches up with him. Akira reaches out, destroying the hologram of Jupiter.

-Know… Rings of billions of years of dust and ice swirl around Saturn… All these rings and grains of sand depend on the planet's gravity, but there are also those who can fly freely in space. And are we this dust that depends on someone's gravity?

They leave the building. The wind refreshes his mind, and Kageyama listens intently, noticing Akira's fingers twitching, glancing at him briefly. Kunimi wonders if he's making a mistake. Tobio is not a person who can understand his soul. Always thinks only about himself and his victory, ready to smash everyone, even his team. In the shower, a disgusting and unpleasant sediment, in the head a milky fog and an absolute lack of strength to do something.

-We build our own lives, on our own, regardless of anyone. And in General, stop hammering your head!

"I'm getting really screwed up"

Kunimi feels better, as if he has finally been able to throw off the demon that is bothering him to sleep. As if from one spoken sentence, all the problems: with admission, further life, work - all of them were solved by the confidence of a single person who was not liked in the past. Fog, enveloping him in a lonely depression, and that Akira was most afraid of, dissolved. From a single phrase almost changes the whole idea of the world, and the attitude to the person. Kunimi raises his empty head for the first time, looks at the world calmly, and realizes that there is no time for any extra people to get to him. Elated by the intoxicating freedom, he doesn't notice how he speeds up his pace.

Kageyama stops and looks ahead without interrupting his thought process. Akira, waking up and not hearing the usual footsteps behind him, looks around, and noticing Tobio lagging behind, quickly returns.

-What are you doing?

Kunimi's gaze falls on the object of the brunette's admiration. One of the tallest Ferris wheels in the world was now ten kilometers away, across the bridge. Even in the distance, the light from the lights reached the boys, and in the eyes of Tobio, who looked like a Christmas tree at this moment, a child's delight shone. 

"Like a child"

Akira thought, and the thought makes her smile.

-I've read about this wheel. 120 meters high on an artificial island… I don't have the money for that luxury anymore.

-Me, too.

They turn to each other at the same time and laugh in surprise.

Kageyama has a quiet, cold, slightly hoarse laugh that not everyone would like. But Kunimi doesn't care, because she also laughs with a little affectation. They reach the nearest Park and fall, from the fatigue of walking, on a bench. Everyone ponders what happened to the dialogue alone. Kageyama realizes that he finds qualities in Kunimi that He always wanted to have, such as lightness and carelessness. Complementary to each other.

-What are you doing now? Tobio asks suddenly, coming back to reality.

Kunimi looks at the people passing by, at the high-rise buildings lit up with neon lights and signs, at the blackening sky.

Kageyama only looked at him.

-Really? If you didn't

-If want to, you wouldn't have asked.

They are silent for a minute, then Kunimi responds:

-Yes, I write poetry in my spare time, but the Muse has disappeared. I decided to relax, breathe the forest air, find inspiration, and here's how it turned out…

Kindaichi stayed after the qualifiers, and I decided to leave. I'm preparing for exams, for admission.

-Who will you apply for?

-Finance. And you?

-Now I play in the League, I want to advance to the national level, to Adler. I've already sent a request, and I'm waiting for a response.

-Clearly.

"How's Kindaichi?"

-Worried about losing. Even though we beat you, we lost to Shiratorizawa again. Now Goshiki is the main strength of the team, and they have a new binder, which is necessary, and  
a good Libero. At the end of the fifth game, we conceded the decisive goal.

He pauses for a second, heaving a sigh of regret.

-If I was on the back line, maybe I would have had time to raise it. Although the point? We would have flown straight to the nationals.

-I don't agree, you beat us, but we have already been to the national games.

Kunimi smiles faintly, squinting into the eyes opposite.

-Maybe.

Recent snow crunched underfoot. The wind was already wintry, and the cold beat against their faces, making their cheeks red.

-Maybe in a cafe? Kageyama offers, but is interrupted by the call. He responds quickly.

-Yes, Miwa, everything is fine, we are walking, we ate, tomorrow wait home, - Tobio puts away the phone , - and no one called you? Kunimi takes out his own, but it turns out to be turned off.

-You've been walking around with your phone turned off all evening?

It turns on the gadget. A minute later, as it is loaded, a message comes:

"Onni"

" This caller tried to reach you»

Kunimi looks at the call list.

-14 missed…

Before they can say anything, the phone starts vibrating. They exchange glances, and Kunimi accepts the challenge.

-Hello?

-I don't care where you are, but I want you home in an hour! - a woman's voice is loud, both irritated and concerned.

-I can't…

-Where did you get it?

-I'm in Tokyo. It all happened by accident.

-Why wasn't it available?

-The phone was turned off. Don't worry…

-You're lucky I picked up the phone first at home, not your parents! I'm going to pick you up right now!

-I'm not alone here, by the way. Kageyama is with me.

-Was he with you all the time? Well done, you brought him in too! All right, go to the train station and I'll call you and meet you there, okay? I just can't believe  
it, you'll tell me everything later!

He drops the call, sighs softly.

-You heard me. I'm sorry I led you around. And that he lied.

-I realized in Akihabara that you were here by accident.

-And how?

-For you to be seen that you are worried. I kept looking back at the signs.

-Was it so pale?

-Sure. Only a blind man won't notice. You also let it slip.

-It can't be, I couldn't.

-And if you think about it? Decided to take a break, fresh air, and "here's how it turned out"? Knowing you, I can say that you are not the kind of person who will rest in a city like this.

-I see, I see, well done, and now let's go.

He grabs his arm and drags him along. The boys walk along a snow-covered road, making their way through crowds of people and holding hands. Kunimi said that this way they won't get lost, and Kageyama believes him. Tobio knew in his heart that this was not the way to do it. Trust a man who has turned his back on you. But that was a long time ago, wasn't it? And now Tobio is facing a different person.

Yes, just as lazy, uncooperative, and stubborn.

The same mocking, sarcastic and _ **familiar-native**_.

Kageyama may not want to admit it, but it's easier to be around Akira. I remember high school, the first two years of training, when they first met and started playing volleyball. This pure childish excitement, and the same joy from winning the game. Memories make him smile.

Childhood linked their destinies.

-Have you ever felt that you almost don't know a person, but you feel that you can trust them?

At the very door, Tobio stops the guy, pulling him over.

-Kunimi.

-Yes what? Come on, Onne.…

His words remain unsaid. Kageyama pulls him close and gives him a quick hug.

-Thank you for this evening.

Akira stands in one place in a daze. He feels his ears start to burn, the heartbeat in his skull is loud, and only one thought is in his head:

"What was that just now?»

He wants to look, to try to read, to find out from Kageyama's face, at least a small part of what happened, but Tobio is already going inside. Kunimi catches up to him, tries to ask, but is interrupted by a phone call.

-Where are you? Run to the information Desk! - sister's voice is heard.

-We're on our way.

Kageyama shakes the boy's shoulder, nodding his head to the side.

-What do they say? "Don't you get enough air before you die"?- jokes Akira and goes for Tobi.

The girl lightly hits kunimi on the top of the head when they approach her, pats him on the head, pulls both Of them to her and hugs.

\- Well, waII, did you get some exercise? I was so worried, and you!

\- Onne, will we miss the train?

\- Yes, Yes, let's go, I already bought tickets. We'll send Tobio-kun back to Tochigi in the morning, and you'll have the rest of the weekend.

They drive for hours, trying not to fall on top of each other and fall asleep. The unobtrusive sound of the wheels calms you down, and the subdued light creates an atmosphere of comfort and light romance. There were several other people in the car, but their presence was not felt in any way – they, like the guys, were all half-asleep, enjoying the silence.

They are lucky that the station is close to home. They fall into the same bed without strength, throwing their jackets on the floor on the way, and instantly fall asleep.

-Kageyama, I've prepared a futon for you...- the girl looks into the room, oohing softly when she sees them leaning against each other.

She goes quietly into the room, takes the clothes away, and closes the door behind her.

  
When Kunimi wakes up, Kageyama is gone. He grins. It's too much like a scene from a cliched novel. He leaves the room and sees a crowd of relatives in the kitchen, immediately surrounding him, and involving him in a whirlwind of events and conversations. Akira has absolutely no time to think about Kageyama, no matter how much he wants to.

***

-Shall we go together?- the girl asks, zipping up her suitcase on the bed with her things on the evening of the last day of the weekend.

-Go alone, I'll be there later in the evening.

-Don't get lost again, please.

-I've had enough of adventures.

The rest of the day passes without incident, and a few hours after her sister leaves, Akira goes home.

After a few hours, Kunimi, not feeling tired, jumps out of the bus, inhales the native and clean (compared to Tokyo) air. Snow swirls slowly over his head, falling on his hair and melting on his hot face. He looks out at the familiar empty street, the streetlamp-lit square, and the bright, waxing moon. Behind him, he hears the crunch of fresh snow behind him, and turns to meet the gaze of dark blue eyes.

-Maybe we'll get lost again?


End file.
